ow it Happened in the Mirror Universe Part 5
by SuperluminalM42
Summary: To save the future, Kirk must go into the past and save Hitler.


City on the Edge of Forever. The Mirror Universe

Edith Keeler was walking home, she was very depressed, more and more hungry people were coming to her soup kitchens. Her resources were being stretched thin. The war talk coming out of Washington, London and Paris was darker than ever. Rumours coming out of Hitler's Germany were to horrible to believe.

So, she thought, there's going to be a war and millions, if not hundreds of millions will die.

She paused and looked up at the stars, they always gave her comfort, but they were gone. Swallowed by gathering storm clouds, or war clouds. A light mist touched her face, it worsened her mood.

She continued on her way. I have to do something, but what? I'm just a woman. I run soup kitchens. But, I am a socialite, I know people. Senator Cox, I've met him several times, he has praised my work in several speeches and he has the ear of Roosevelt. And Congressman Tatay,, five, six terms in the house. He's even helped some at one of my kitchens. Really just campaign stops, but he golf's with the Vice President. I know Rockerfellers, even some Astors. And things are looking up for women. Sen. Caraway of Arkansas, was just elected to the Senate. Who would have thought that state would be the first to elect a woman to anything?

She felt a spring in her step, I know people I can get things done. Tomorrow is going to be busy.

There was a flash of lightning. She cringed waiting for the thunder.

"Murderer's... assassin's" A man screamed.

She turned around. A man had appeared, seemingly from nowhere. He was dressed strangely. A blue shirt, insignia of some sort, a uniform perhaps. He looked at her, the eyes bore the mark of madness. He pointed at her.

"You, what planet is this?" She turned and started to walk away. "Don't you dare walk away from me. I'll cut your throat."

She began running, the man gave chase.

"Please leave me alone."

"I'll kill you."

"Help. Someone help me."

She could hear the man gaining on her. She passed a darkened alley a shadow moved. The man screamed in pain. Still running, she looked back. The bearded man, who had come to kitchen several times the last week. The strange one, who no matter the weather, wore a stocking cap over his ears. Had his hand on the man's neck and was lowering him to the ground.

She realized too late, in her panic she had ran into the middle of an intersection. A car, speeding up to beat a red light, was now skidding toward her. She stood frozen in fear. Then she was struck, the world spun around and found herself face down on the pavement.

She had not been hit by the car, someone was on top of her. He helped her up.

"Are you alright?" The man asked. It was the bearded man's friend. No, not friend. She had watched them for the last week. Though they were a!ways together, she had the feeling they didn't like each other.

"I... I...think so. Oh, I'm bleeding." The man took her hand.

"It's just a scrape. It'll be OK." She looked back at the bearded man.

"Do you know that man who was chasing me?"

"Someone we we've been looking for. Now, you go home and watch where you're going." He turned and walked toward the bearded man. It almost seemed he regretted what he had done.

"Sir?" Edith said, "You saved my life, how can I repay you?"

He stopped and was silent for a moment.

"Just go and start a...peace movement or something.". He spit the words out as if peace was something he dispised.

"I don't even know your name."

"James." Was all he said. She watched as they dragged the stranger into the alley.

The rain was coming down harder now. She turned and ran towards her apartment.

Can't let this gift of life go to waste, she thought, tomorrow will be a busy day.

One a planet hundreds of light years away and far in the future. The mirror Kirk and Spock, carrying the unconscious McCoy, emerged from the Guardian of Forever. They dropped his body in the sand.

"Sir?" Scott asked. "What happened, you are only gone a moment?"

"Uhura." Kirk snapped. "The Enterprise?"

Uhura opened her communicator. "Landing party to Enterprise."

"Eenterprise here. Are you ready to beam up?"

"Standby, Chekhov. She's up there Captain." Uhura said.

Kirk looked at Scott. "It would seem we succeeded. We saved Hitler and the Third Reich and preserved our future." He turned and looked at the Guardian and thought, oh, the things I intend to do with you.

He looked back to his landing party.

"Let's get the hell out of here."


End file.
